1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dampers for controllably closing and opening air circulation vents in an HVAC system, and more specifically to an inflatable bladder for insertion inside a vent or a duct.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,078 issued Sep. 30, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,319 issued Sep. 12, 1995 to Dushane et. al describe a retrofit room-by-room zone control system for residential forced air HVAC systems that uses complex electrically activated airflow control devices at each air vent. The devices are mechanically complex, each with a radio receiver, servo motor, and multiple mechanical louvers. The devices are powered by batteries that are recharged by a generator powered by airflow through the air vent. Another embodiment is described that uses wires connected to a central control unit to control the airflow control devices, adding complexity to the installation process. The airflow control devices replace the existing air grills, so the installation is visible, and multiple sizes and shapes of airflow control devices are needed to accommodate the variety of air vents found in houses. The devices are expensive and have no shared mechanisms for control or activation to reduce the cost of the multiple devices required. The preferred embodiment uses household power wiring for communications between the thermostats and the central control, requiring visible wires from a power outlet to the thermostat. A cited advantage of the system is it does not have sensors inside the ducts, so the system cannot make control decisions based on plenum pressure or plenum temperature, therefore excessive noise and temperatures may occur for some settings of the airflow control devices. The thermostats and common controller have complex interfaces with limited functionality, making the system difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,545 issued Jan. 6, 1998 to Sweitzer describes another zone system where the airflow control devices are louvers actuated by a local electromechanical mechanism. This invention requires modification to the air ducts and connecting wires from the airflow control devices to the common controlling device. This system is expensive and difficult to retrofit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,524 issued Oct. 8, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,144 issued Jul. 15, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,956 issued May 10, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,986 issued Dec. 15, 1992 to Zelczer, et al. describe a variety of inflatable bladders used as airflow control devices in air ducts. All of these are adapted for mounting in a way that requires access to the air ducts for cutting holes and inserting devices into the duct, and for the controlling air tube to pass from the inside of the air duct to the outside of the duct for passage to the device that provides the air for the bladders. These airflow control devices do not provide a way for non-intrusive installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,116 issued Jun. 11, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,269 issued May 5, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,045 issued Nov. 8, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,856 issued May 21, 1991 to Tartaglino describe a series of inflatable bladders of different shapes and control methods. The disclosed control methods relate to the air pressure and vacuum used to inflated and deflate the bladders. The bladder shapes are novel but different from those used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,374 issued Aug. 10, 1993 to Hyzyk, et al. describes an inflatable bladder used as an airflow control device installed inside an air duct at an air vent. The bladder is inflated by a small blower also mounted in the air vent and powered by a battery. It receives control signals from a separate thermostat located in the room. This devices uses substantial power and battery life is limited. Since the blower for inflating the bladder is located at the air vent, noise from the blower is a problem which the inventor provides a muffler to help control. Each bladder is an independent unit and there is no sharing of components for controlling or powering, so there are no savings when many airflow devices are used in a zone control system. The device does provide a practical solution for providing centrally controllable airflow devices for each air vent in a house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,501 issued Jun. 30, 1998 to Merry, et al. describes a system for selectively circulating unconditioned air for a predetermined time to provide fresh air. The system uses conventional airflow control devices installed in the air ducts and the system does not use temperature difference to control circulation. This system is difficult to retrofit and does not exploit selective circulation to equalize temperatures.